1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuel systems for internal combustion engines of the piston type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel systems for internal combustion engines of the piston type have generally comprised carburetors in which liquid fuel is delivered into a stream of air and divided into a series of fine droplets approaching vaporization and immediately conveyed to the point of combustion. Only those molecules at the surface of the fuel droplets are in a position to react with another species and incomplete combustion results because the very short time allowed is insufficient for more than a little vaporization of the fuel to occur. The prior art engines therefore exhaust large quantities of hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide and oxides of nitrogen all of which are undesirable atmospheric pollutants.
This invention vaporizes the liquid fuel so that in its gaseous state it will detonate at a very high rate and adds the water vapor to reduce the high rate of detonation of the fuel to achieve practically complete combustion and desirable reaction time in the internal combustion engine.